The invention relates to single-use packaging for a liquid, semiliquid, or powder substance. The invention makes it easier in particular to apply a cosmetic, medical, or antiseptic composition, and more particularly any composition for application to the skin.
When traveling or engaging in sport, it can be desirable to have a cosmetic, medical, or antiseptic substance available that is packaged for use on a single occasion, with packaging being discardable after use.
For example, pieces of toweling soaked in eau de cologne or the like are known that are packaged between two sheets of flexible leakproof material. The user needs to extract the toweling from the leakproof pouch after opening it. The pouch therefore needs to be handled in order to be used. That concept is therefore not suitable for being transposed to packaging any kind of substance.